


Stay

by Carryonmygaywardsons



Series: Gallavich Oneshots [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carryonmygaywardsons/pseuds/Carryonmygaywardsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous:<br/>Could you please do one where mickey have a really bad and terrible car accident right after the break-up and got really, really heavy injured. His life is on a silver string, but ian and the gallaghers do not want go from his side all the time! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Super excited to write this one, because lets face it, I'm angst trash. Like, my favorite thing in the world to write is angsty fics. So this prompt made me so happy even though it's supposed to be sad. Don't judge me.
> 
> Tumblr: goinggallavich.tumblr.com

**4:25 P.M**

_"This is it. This is you breaking up with me."_

_Mickey said it more to himself than to Ian, who wasn't even looking at him. He had his back turned, and was looking at the ground._

_"Yeah."_

_He said it so easily, like it wasn't hurting him.  Like he hadn't just thrown away five years, on a whim. He was looking at Mickey now, but he also wasn't, not really. It was like he was looking through him, looking through the man he was killing._

_"Really? Fuck."_

_And that was it. That was the end. Five years, two bullet wounds, three discoveries, one coming out, and an "I love you." It was over. This was it._

_-_

**6:43 P.M**

They had been in the middle of a 'Welcome home' party, when they got the call. Everyone was there; - minus Carl - Fiona, Ian, Lip, Debbie, Kev and V, and little Liam. They had been celebrating Ian's return when the phone rang. The music was blaring, cigarette smoke danced in the air, and Fiona was watching Liam like a hawk to make sure there didn't have another "incident." How anyone heard the phone ringing was beyond them. 

"Ian!" Fiona yelled across the house, "It's for you!"

Getting up from his seat on the couch, Ian made his way into the kitchen where Fiona was standing with the phone in her hand.

"Who is it?" He asked, taking the phone from her.

Fiona just shrugged, going back to the living room and rejoining the party.

"Hello?" Ian spoke into the phone.

_"Ian Gallagher?"_  Said a women on the other end of the phone call.

"Uh, yeah. Who's this?" Ian said, confused.

_"I'm calling from Mercy Hospital and Medical Center. You've been put down as the emergency contact for Mickey Milkovich."_

Ian furrowed his brow, obviously confused as to why Mickey would choose him as his emergency contact.

"Um, okay? Did you call just to tell me that or was there something else?" Ian said.

_"Mr. Milkovich has been in an accident."_

That was it. That was all it took for Ian's knees to go weak, and his breath to fall short, and he suddenly couldn't hear anything.

He couldn't hear the noise from the party that was happening in just the other room, and he couldn't hear the voice of the women on the phone that he had let drop to the floor.

The noise from the phone hitting the floor must have gotten someone's attention, because Fiona was now rushing to Ian's side.

"Ian?" She said frantically. "Ian what's wrong? What's going on?"

He couldn't speak. Ian opened his mouth to talk, but nothing would come out. He just pointed to the phone on the floor and tried to breathe.

Fiona saw where Ian was pointing and picked up the phone, putting it to her ear. "Hello?"

_"Mr. Gallagher? Are you there?"_

"I'm Ian's sister, what's going on?" Fiona said, worriedly.

_"Mr. Gallagher is the emergency contact for Mickey Milkovich. There's been an accident, and we need Mr. Gallagher to come to Mercy Hosptial as soon as possible."_

"Oh my God." Fiona was stunned. For once, she didn't know what to say or do. She just kept looking at Ian and thinking _"Can't this kid ever catch a break?"_

_"Ms. Gallagher? Are you there? We need Mr. Gallagher to come to the hospital."_

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you. We're on our way." Fiona said hurriedly.

Ending the call, and putting the phone back on the receiver, Fiona turned to Ian.

"Ian? Buddy, are you okay? We need to go to the hospital."

Fiona had both hands on the sides of Ian's face, forcing him to look at her. But he was just looking through her. Like all the life had been drained from him eyes.

"Fi, what's going on?" Lip walked into the kitchen, immediately noticing the scene playing out in front of him.

Dropping her hands from Ian's face, Fiona turned to look at Lip. "We need to go to the hospital. Mickey's been in an accident."

-

**9:51 P.M**

"Here ya go, sweetie." 

Ian turned in his seat, faced with Fiona smiling softly at him, and holding out what seems to be a cup of coffee.

Ian forced a half smile before taking the cup. "Thanks Fi." He said quietly, before turning back to face the boy in the bed in front of him.

Mickey lays in a bed, clothed in a hospital gown, eyes closed, with needles and tubes poking out of him. He has a stitched cut on his forehead, and bruises covering his cheekbones. His lip is split, a thick bandage wrapped around the top of head, and a cast on his left arm and right leg.

Ian hasn't left Mickey's side since the Gallagher's arrived at the hospital, three hours ago. The doctor gave Ian the rundown of what happened, and Ian passed on the message to everyone else. Apparently Mickey had been driving, and was hit head on by a drunk driver. His arm and leg are broken, and they had to wrap his head from where it split during the collision. The doctors had to put him in a medically induced coma while they waited for the swelling in his head to go down. Mickey's doctor had told Ian that he was in pretty rough shape, but it's not as bad as it could've been. Ian scoffed at that. "Not as bad as it could've been?" Really? That's what he's comforted with? Because it seems pretty fucking bad. Sure, Mickey's not dead, not yet. But that doesn't mean he's fine.

Ian sat there, holding Mickey's hand as his sister stood behind him, watching carefully. Ian felt a hand being set on his shoulder, but he didn't turn to look. He didn't want to look away, in case Mickey woke up for even a second.

"Ian," He heard Fiona sigh. "You should go home, get something to eat, maybe take a shower. You know we'll call you if something changes."

Ian shrugged of Fiona's hand, still not turning to face her. "No thanks." He said flatly. "I'm fine here."

He heard her sigh again, but he didn't say anything. Just patted him on the shoulder lightly, before leaving the room.

There, Ian was left with an unconscious Mickey, and his guilt.

Mickey shouldn't have been driving. He shouldn't have been anywhere other than with Ian. If he would've just pulled it together and not have broken up with Mickey, then he would have never been in that stupid fucking car, and been hit by that stupid fucking asshole. But he did, and he was, and here they are now. In this too loud but too quiet hospital room, with nothing to fill the silence but the beeping of the monitors and the guilt rushing through Ian's head.

-

**2:07 A.M**

They took Mickey out of the coma; he didn't wake up. Not yet at least. That's what's been getting Ian through this.  _"Not yet."_ He keeps telling himself that Mickey will wake up when he's ready. So just because he hasn't woken up yet, doesn't mean he won't ever.

Ian talks to Mickey. He whispers apologies and cries when Mickey doesn't say he forgives him. He tells Mickey that he loves him, and he doesn't know what he was thinking when he ended things between the two of them. He gets angry that Mickey hasn't woken up yet, which causes him to yell at everything and nothing at all. He sarcastically says to the unconscious boy in front of him "If this is you punishing me for being a dick, it's not funny." He wasn't being as sarcastic as he thought he was.

-

**5:19 A.M**

Security escorts Ian out of the hospital when he starts screaming and kicking chairs. Mickey still hasn't woken up.

-

**3:28 P.M**

Ian's back at the hospital. He's freshly showered and shaved. He's wearing clean clothes and has food in his belly. Ian bring Mickey flowers.

"I know you'll kick my ass when you see these." He says as he sets the flowers on the table next to Mickey's bed.

He's sitting in his usual spot next to Mickey, when he hears someone come in the room. Turning to look at the door, Ian seeing Svetlana standing in the doorway, holding Yevgeny in her arms.

Ian tries not to get too excited when he sees Yev, he knows Svetlana won't let him near the baby.

"He still asleep?" Sveltana says, gesturing to Mickey.

"Yeah," Ian says quietly. "The doctors don't know if he'll wake up."

Svetlana hums in response, looking down at Yev.

"You hold baby, yes?"

Ian stares at her, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "I- You- you want me to- to-"

"Stop stuttering like child." She says bluntly, as she walks towards Ian. "I go to eat, and you hold baby. Yevgeny misses his father." 

Svetlana holds Yevgeny out, and sets him in Ian's lap. Ian's quick to wrap is arms around him, holding him in place.

"His father's asleep, Svet. I don't think watching Mickey sleep is gonna do much for the baby." Ian says, watching Svetlana as she walks towards the door.

"That was not the daddy I was talking about." And then she's out the door, leaving the three boys alone in the silent room.

- 

**5:15 P.M**

Svetlana came back for Yevgeny around 4:30, giving Ian a small smile, and making Yevgeny wave while saying "Goodbye daddy!"

Ian cried for a bit after that.

Debbie and Carl are in the room with Ian at the moment. They're all playing cards while passing the time. It's not much, but it's nice to have something to take Ian's mind off of everything for a little bit.

-

**10:02 P.M**

"I'm so sorry Mick." Ian cried. "I'm so sorry, all of this is my fault."

Ian was hunched over, with his face practically in Mickey's lap, sobbing. He's been this way for the last twenty minutes; just crying and apologizing and still holding Mickey's hand.

He doesn't know if the guilt will ever leave him, or if he'll ever stop replaying that scene in his head. The scene where he and Mickey stood outside the Gallagher house, and Ian destroyed everything they ever had. He keeps thinking about it, and he can't stop. He knows this is his fault. He just wants Mickey to wake up.

"This is it isn't it?" Ian said through sobs, "This is you getting back at me. You're gonna fucking die! You're just gonna give up and leave us all here! Leave me! God dammit, I know I deserve it, but please, please Mick don't do this. Don't fucking do this."

Ian's holding his head in his hands, as he leans on Mickey's bed. He feels so hopeless. Like the floor has been swept out from under him, and all he can do is grab at air and hope he doesn't keep falling.

"Fuck, Mickey, I don't wanna be here without you. I don't wanna do anything without you. I want you to wake up so we can live together, grow old together, watch Yevgeny grow up together. Fuck, Mickey please."

He's crying again. It seems like that's all he's doing lately. Just crying and apologizing to a sleeping boy.

-

**3:23 A.M**

Ian's sleeping when it happens. He's sat in his usual spot, holding Mickey's hand, and sleeping in the uncomfortable hospital chair.

Mickey squeezes Ian's hand.

Mickey opens his eyes.

"Ian?"


End file.
